ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandering Eyes
}} Haley, Elan, and Bandana go wand shopping. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Bozzok ◀ ▶ Transcript Elan: Did you get whatever it was you needed in there? Haley: Check it— Haley's eyes become stars as she holds eight wands. The panel reads: "'WANDS!"'' '''Elan: Wow, thanks, Haley! Those will really come in— Haley: Hey, hands off! They’re not for you, Elan! Elan: But…you’re not a spellcaster. Haley: So what? All you really need to do is wave it around and say the command word. Haley: Vaarsuvius has been helping me out with those ones I looted off Zz’dtri’s body. Flashback to Haley and Vaarsuvius on the Mechane experimenting with a wand. Vaarsuvius: What is so tragic is that this constitutes a marked improvement in technique. Haley: Every rogue needs a good wand for that magical trick you just can’t duplicate. Back me up, B. Bandana: I don’t know. Personally, I’ve never really felt the need for one at all. Haley: Fine then, more wands for me. Except this ones—this is for you, my sweet little secondary healer. Elan: Oooo! Cure Moderate Wounds! Haley: Consider it an early Solstice gift. Elan: Thank you! I promise to use it on you most of all. Except I hope I don’t have to. Elan kisses Haley, "SMOOCH!" Bandana: That reminds me. If you folks are headed all the way up north in the winter, y’all should spring for some cold weather gear. Elan: I just figured Durkon would cast Endure Elements on us every morning, like he did in the desert. Haley: Yeah…but we probably shouldn’t rely on it. He might need those spell slots when we fight Xykon. They pass a boarded up building with a partially opened slot in the door. Haley: OK, after brunch, it’s winter coats for everyone! Then we hit the potion store and stock up! After all— Close up of the door slot shows two eyes on a green complected face. Haley (off-panel): We need to be prepared for whatever trouble rears its ugly head! D&D Context * Elan's Cure Moderate Wounds wand will heal 2d8 points +1 point per level. It has a limited number of uses ("charges"). * The functions of the other types of wands is not yet clear. Haley already possesses a wand that enables her to Fly, which she got from Zz'dtri. * To use a wand normally, a character needs to have the corresponding spell on their class spell list. As a rogue, Haley cannot cast spells, so she needs to make a Use Magic Device skill check when using a wand. In this comic, Haley fails the check, resulting in a mishap that deals damage to her. The SRD only mentions mishaps for scrolls (such as when Blackwing deliberately triggers a scroll mishap in #1020), and for other magic devices, such as wands, it's only mentioned when trying to activate them blindly, while Haley knows the command words for her wands, so the failed activation attempt should have simply had no effect. Trivia * Haley acquires a variety of wands in this comic. One of those will soon prove very useful. * In panel 6, Haley and Bandana's exchange is a veiled reference to Bandana's homosexuality. Bandana revealed that her "ex" was a female in #959. External Links * 970}} View the comic * 388844}} View the discussion thread Category:Crystal Golem Fight